


Fireworks

by orphan_account



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A sort of alternate ending.





	

_ “This school was society, Veronica. And we made an example out of it.” _

 

I know I said it was wrong, killing people. But I also said that I can’t help myself around JD. 

 

So it wasn’t any surprise that when Westerburg blew, I was with him, watching from the football field, a cigarette in my hands, watching as the people I knew for most of my life became burnt pieces of charcoal.

 

And JD stood, arm clutching his stomach, laughing his head off at the fireworks that had burned society to the ground.

 

And I, ever so faithful, laughed along with him.


End file.
